Stage & Kissing
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: Austin learns how to stage kiss after a semester in Theatre Arts; Ally always wanted to learn. What happens next nobody knows. Auslly. Fluff. Austin's POV


This is just a quick little one-shot that was inspired by my Theatre Arts class that I was in for a grand total of…drum roll please…three days!

When I found out I was in the class I was pretty much pissed because I was one of five guys out of thirty or so girls – most guys wouldn't complain, but I'm not like most guys. I have one girl, Allyson Jane Dawson, my partner in music who I had a crush on since we became partners. When I found out we had to actually perform stage kisses, well let's just say that I was a little more on the pissed side than the excited side because Ally had left after the third day so she couldn't be my partner.

I practiced on Trish – her best friend – though which was better than a random girl that I didn't know. I slid my finger on her lip - attempting to hide it from the audience – puckered my lips half way, brought my lips closer to hers and kissed my thumb. I practiced on Trish until you would have thought I had been doing it my whole life. And I hated it, not because I didn't like Trish like a friend, but I loved Ally not her.

So once I knew what I knew what I was doing I finally knew it was time to teach Ally the proper way to stage kiss. The one thing she wanted to learn how to do.

When I walked into Sonic Boom right after my final test of the semester I knew that she could tell I was ready to teach her how to do a stage kiss. She was in my favorite outfit – a pair of yellow pants with a white tank top and red flowers. Her hair was wavier than usually, but she still looked beautiful, practically taking my breath away.

"Hey, Austin," she says, hoping on the counter. Why she gets to do this and I don't makes no sense to me. I practically live here, but I guess since she's the owner's daughter she can do this. She practically runs the store on her own anyways.

"Hi, Alls," I say hoping on the counter beside her. We face the door of Sonic Boom, able to see the customers perfectly fine, but we can't see the office in which her father hides himself during the day. I think to avoid having to talk about instruments he doesn't know about. She doesn't yell at me or make a face – a sign that it's been a good day. Granted, it was the last day of school so that might be why. "So guess what I've officially learned." I say after the store closes ten minutes later. Something they always did on the first and last day of the semester.

"What did you learn?" She asks, taking out all the money of the cash register and walking up the steps to the practice room. She slips a twenty in her pocket – the amount of tips she earned in the however many hours she worked today.

"What was the one thing you wanted to learn in Theatre, you know, if you stayed in there?" She thinks about it, even placing the money on the piano.

She shrugs, "I don't remember. What?"

"How to stage kiss." I can tell by her eyes that she remembers now.

"I – I wasn't serious about that," that stutter really gave away that lie. She should work on that.

"Yeah you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"How do you know? You can't read my mind." I saw it in those big chocolate eyes, I think to myself, but I shrug on the outside. Yeah, I'm just playing it cool. Way to go, Austin! She counts the money and then hands it over to me, telling me to count. She buzzes around the store downstairs while I do. I'm determined to show her how to kiss even if she's acting like she never said that, which we both know she did.

When she comes back upstairs I tell her the amount, "One thousand eighty-three dollars and fifteen cents. And that's not counting the twenty in your pocket." She touches her top right pocket. "Is that what you got?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She says and places the money in an envelope, and takes it to her dad downstairs who is getting ready to leave to the bank. I hang out at the top of the stairs. "Night, Daddy. We'll lock up here when we're done."

"All right, Ally-gator, have a good night. Be hope some what early." He points at me, "No funny business."

No promises, "I won't." I reply. Mr. Dawson then walks out of the store, and Ally locks the door behind him. It was one thing she always did if we were working late, I think to avoid getting murdered, as if it would stop a robber or murderer. She walks up the stairs towards me, stopping a few inches away. If we had an issue it would be personal space – we have none. "So why are we working late? It's Thursday, we never work late."

"I never said what kind of work." I cock my eyebrow, and she pulls me towards the practice room, not bothering to close the door behind us. "Will you teach me how to stage kiss?" I knew she remembered somewhere deep down.

"Yeah." I say. She sighs and walks towards me since she released my hand once my feet crossed the threshold and she kept on going. "First, do you want me to show you and see what you learned, or do you want me to teach you and then show you?"

She swallows loudly – I think she was trying to keep it to herself since her face goes red afterwards, "Which ever one works the best for you."

"Okay, teach first and show second." Because frankly, I don't think I'd be able to control myself the other way around. "First, take your thumb and put it on my lip." I place mine on hers to show her, and she follows my lead. "Second, pucker up," I sound really weird with her finger pressed on my lip but I pucker followed slowly by Ally. "Thirdly, come closer as if getting ready to kiss." She pulls me closer, unlike her. She's normally the shy one, but I guess not in this situation. "Then you kiss your thumb."

"What if you don't want to kiss your thumb?" I raise my eyebrows, but she answers my question before I can even ask it. She pulls my hand away from her lip and kisses right on the lip. Wow! She should have gone on stage earlier. When she pulls away I realize I didn't really kiss her back, so I kiss her this time and she kisses back.

I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest person on Earth right then.

So I really like this guy that was in my theatre arts class, and our teacher is suppose to teach us stage kissing – well them not me, I'm not in it anymore (thank God) – and I think it would be nice if he did something like this to me.

**-Maddie**


End file.
